


Erase yourself (don't stop living)

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [2]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied Relationships, M/M, Men In Black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Agent K meets Agent O; familiar faces meet after ten years and the past never looked so close.-KakaObi weeks, day 2.Prompt 'Spies & Secret Agents'
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Erase yourself (don't stop living)

“Welcome to Men in Black,” Agent C says. “It has been a while since we had new recruits, but considering your scores on the aptitude tests, I think we won’t have any problem with you.”

The two walk along the corridors, the building being all glass and wires and polished metal and bright lights, and they soon reach an office labeled ‘Meeting Room’. “To start you’ll be assigned a partner,” Agent C explains. “They’ll be responsible for fully introducing you into our agency, get you aquitainced with our facilities and equipment, and as soon as you’re done you’ll start with missions. Clear?”

A nod, and Agent C opens the door. Inside, a man and a woman are having a whispered discussion and both are dressed as field agents, with black and white suits and polished shoes. A metal case sits on the glass desk. Agent C gives a cough, and the two turn to look at him.

“We’ll continue this later,” the woman says, heels clicking as she walks out.

The man rolls his eyes. “See you later, Agent M.” He turns to Agent C. “Is he the new recruit?”

Agent C nods. “Indeed he is, Agent O. I assume you’ve already been informed of everything?”

“I was,” Agent O agrees. He walks in front of them, offering a hand. “I’m Agent O. Nice to meet you…?”

“Agent K,” the recruit says, accepting the handshake. Agent C looks approving.

“I will leave you now. Have a nice day.”

“Well,” Agent O starts. “This is awkward.”

“No shit. Since when do you even work here?” Agent K asks.

“Middle school,” Agent O answers. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

* * *

“Your house? Really?” Agent K deadpans. “It’s a literal hole.”

Agent O rolls his eyes, then winks. He pushes a specific part of the wall and it parts away, revealing a long corridor lit by small lights. “Follow.”

Agent K obliges, befuddled. “What the fuck.”

They reach the end, and they find themselves into an house. Unlike the small flat they were in before, this on is big and airy, with big windows and high ceilings. It’s a perfect blend of a traditional japanese villa and an european manor, but with all the modern technologies and comforts. The room they walk in is the living room; it has a wooden floor with a stylish set of couch and chairs put around a short, long table and close to a wide tv screen. Underneath the tv there’s an electric fireplace with tall plants at the side. Behind the couch there’s another table, only taller and with matching chairs; it’s positioned right along the glass windows that showcase the external garden, with a koi pond and a gazebo in the middle. The lights are bright, and a few scented candles make the room smell like lavender. A sliding door is at the end of the room, sakura branches painted on the paper exterior.

“This is my house,” Agent O explains. “The flat we walked in is just a cover, and the corridor in the wall is like a teleportation machine, only fancier. I had the help of the agency to build this place, as well as some alien friends of mine, but as I paid for it in full, this place would be mine even if I didn’t work for them.”

“You disappeared,” Agent K says instead. “We thought you died.”

“Being a Man in Black is about disappearing, Kakashi,” Agent O reminds. “But the Uchiha not knowing I’m alive is good thing, I assure you.”

“I found out you were still alive two weeks ago, Obito,” Kakashi shots back. “When I woke up naked in your bed!”

Obito goes to sit, looking almost defeated. “Does it matter? It won’t matter if we don’t let it.”

“Except it does,” Kakashi growls. “It does matter. Or did you suddenly forget the last year of middle school?”

“Middle school was ten years ago. Things changed, I changed,” Obito sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Look, I’m not saying that it will be easy, because it’s not. Erasing yourself from your previous life will be hard, and you will have moments when you’ll falter. But. You can still live. You can still build yourself up to be great, even if for the whole world you’ll never exist anymore.”

“... you said you’ve been working here since middle school. Why?”

Obito hesitates. “I… I needed an out. Someone I knew gave this as an option and I choose to take it, and I never looked back.”

“But what about us?” Kakashi murmurs, sitting down close to Obito, shoulders touching.

“I loved you,” Obito admits, blunt. “You were a bright spot in my life, but it wasn’t enough.”

“So you stopped,” Kakashi concludes, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Obito straighten himself, placing his hand over Kakashi’s. “I never said I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> AU NOTES
> 
> Basically, Obito didn't have a good life- Uchiha being assholes and some other things- and a friend of his suggested the Men in Black as a way to 'escape'. Obito agreed.
> 
> However, at that point of time (last year of middle school, so 14y/o) Obito was dating Kakashi and thus after Obito was fully inducted into MIB, him being erased from the narrative means that Kakashi thought Obito had died.
> 
> Flash forwards 10 years, and KAlsakashi as Agent K is a new member of MIB, with Agent O being his assigned partner. Agent O is Obito.
> 
> They also might've have a one night stand a few weeks prior.
> 
> Also,
> 
> \- Obito is Italo-Japanese  
> \- Kakashi is Japanese-Russian  
> \- Obito is also part alien bc why not and I make the rules
> 
> I have no idea if I'm going to continue this, but if someone likes the concept feel free to take it.


End file.
